A New Generation
by Hallalonniel
Summary: Harry's son goes to Hogwarts!
1. Default Chapter

This is actually my first fic, but I posted my other one, Lily and JamesThe Hogwarts Years, first. Sorry that the 1st chapter is a little boring, but I have to explain a lot of stuff. 

Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. 

            The big black hat loomed in front of Harry. He could tell that it was the Sorting Hat.

            "Harry," it whispered.

            He awoke with a start. He was so nervous about sending his kids to Hogwarts because the Dark Lord might come after them. After all, he was the Minister of Magic, and married to whom he thought was the loveliest person in the world, Cho Potter. 

            Now, Harry and Cho were very happy together. They had five wonderful kids and they were all great at Quidditch. Cho kept assuring Harry that the Dark Lord wouldn't come after their kids, but Harry was still a nervous wreck. 

            Their oldest, Daniel, would leave for Hogwarts for the first time in the morning. He had gotten his letter the month before, and they had all taken a trip to Diagon Alley together to get his school supplies. 

            Two Christmases before, Harry and Cho had taken a secret trip to Diagon Alley while his girls, Joanne and Katie, visited the Weasleys, and his boys, Daniel, Rupert and Cedric, visited the Krums. Ron had married Lavender Brown, and they had two girls that were exactly Joanne and Katie's ages, which were seven and nine. Katie was older, and she made sure Joanne and the rest of the world knew it every second. 

            Hermione had married Victor Krum, and they had four boys and one girl. The girl's name was Annie, and she was 18 years old. The boys were five, eight, 11, and 13. The 13 year old was already enrolled in Hogwarts even though they lived in Bulgaria, because Hermione insisted on it. The 11 year old was Daniel's age, and the 5 and 8 year olds were the same ages as Rupert and Cedric. Rupert was younger. Harry and Cho had decided to name Cedric after Cedric Diggory, who had died in Harry's fourth year. 

            Anyways, when Harry and Cho went to Diagon Alley, they purchased what the kids thought was the best Christmas present ever. They bought them broomsticks. They got two, one for the boys, and one for the girls. They were both some of the newest models.

            The girls' was called a Saturn, and it was specially formed for girls and women. Cho herself had one. 

For the boys there was a Lightning Streak, the newest racing model. Harry still had his trusty Firebolt. Even though they were more than 20 years old, they were still in style because of their amazing features.  
.~.~.

            The day after Harry's dream, Cho drove all of the kids and Harry to King's Cross Station in one of the Ministry cars. Harry was too much of a nervous wreck to drive. 

            At Platform 9 and ¾, they met up with Hermione and Victor, because they were dropping off their 11 and 13 year olds, Siggy and Pegro. 

            Harry and Hermione were sure that Pegro and Daniel would be friends at school. They had met once before when Harry and Cho visited Bulgaria and stayed with the Krums. They were inseparable for the week, and both were a little teary eyed when the Potters had to leave. 

At the platform, while they were waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive, Siggy told them what Hogwarts was like now. It seemed that all of the teachers were the same as they had been in Harry's 4th year, except that Neville Longbottom, who had been in Harry's year, was the Herbology teacher, and Percy Weasley was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The rest of the teachers were very old, and Dumbledore had to be at least 200. They were all in good health though, thanks to Madam Pomfry. 

"Is Hagrid still the Care of Magical Creatures teacher?" Harry asked, trying to sound only mildly interested. Hermione knew that he was very interested.

"Oh, yes," Siggy replied.

"He's doing fine," added Annie, who had graduated last year. She now worked at Madam Malkin's Robes, being an apprentice to take over when Madam Malkin passed on. She was very into sewing, Hermione had told him. She even stitched her own dress robes. 

Everyone's heads turned as the scarlet steam engine rolled into view. Everyone bustled to get on. 

"Goodbye," Harry and Cho called to Daniel. Harry handed him a package with holes in it.

"Don't open it until you're on the train," Harry told him.

"Alright! Bye! I love you," Daniel called as he boarded the train with Pegro. Harry was feeling dizzier by the minute. 

As the train pulled away, he stumbled. Cho frantically helped him up again and led him to the car. She, obviously, drove again. 

When they returned to their house in outer London, Cho had Harry sit down while she got him a glass of ice water.

"What-," she started as she walked into the room, but stopped short because Harry had fallen asleep, and was snoring loudly. She smiled at him, and went outside to polish her Saturn. 


	2. The Sorting

**So sorry that it took so long to post a new chapter!**

Disclaimer- The name Sauruman belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. So does Éomer. If you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me. But the Sorting Hat song does! (I feel so proud!)

            On the train, Daniel and Pegro sat in their own compartment.

            "Well, I guess I'll open my package now," said Daniel. He fished in the pocket of his robes for his pocket knife. 

            "I can't find my pocket knife!" he complained. 

            "Oh, it's fine," replied Pegro. 

            "Diffindo!" he exclaimed.

            "Brilliant!" cried Daniel. Well, of course it was brilliant; after all, he was Hermione's son. 

            Daniel pulled open the parcel. Inside sat a small tawny screech owl. 

            "Wow!" yelled Daniel. The owl ruffled its feathers a little, but didn't seem too disturbed. 

            "I think I'll name it Éomer, from Lord of the Rings," he concluded after much pondering. 

            "Great name!" Pegro complimented. 

            "Thanks," Daniel replied. "Do you have a pet?"

            "I have a rat," he told Daniel. "My mom's friend told me about his rat at Hogwarts, and I decided to carry on the tradition because both of his daughters are terrified of rats."

            "Oh, I know who you're talking about! Ron Weasley, right? Your mom, my dad, and him were all friends at Hogwarts."

            "Yeah, that's right!" Pegro remembered. 

            The boys were shaken as the train jolted to a stop. They moved through the aisle packed with people to the door at the end of their car. 

            As they exited the train, they heard a deep voice calling, "Firs' years this way!" They followed the voice unsurely. When they saw where the voice was coming from, they gasped in wonder. It was a huge man, two times as tall as a normal person, and at least three times as wide. 

            "Hi, I'm 'Agrid," he said to the tiny first years staring up at him like he was the fisherman and they were the fish about to be speared by a hook. 

            "Oh, Siggy was telling us about him," Pegro whispered.

            "Yeah, Annie was, too," Daniel replied. "He must be nice."

            They saw a boy their age with slicked back blond hair and a smirk on his face. 

            "He must be a Malfoy," Daniel whispered.

            "Yeah, my mom's told me stories," Pegro replied with a shudder. 

            Hagrid led all of the scared-looking first years to a large lake in front of the Hogwarts castle. There were boats all lined up, about 10 of them, and a lantern hung from a pole in the back of each. 

            "Get in the boats, now, four o' you to a boat!" Hagrid called out. 

            Daniel and Pegro got into a boat and were soon joined by a boy and girl who introduced themselves as Will and Monica. They were twins. 

            The boats began to move by themselves. Hagrid was in his own boat at the front of the flock.

            They sailed across the lake quickly. When they reached the edge, they all got out of their boats and followed Hagrid through a set of great double doors. 

            A tall witch with grey hair pulled neatly back into a bun took over the job of leading them. They all stopped in a small corridor. 

            "In a moment, you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, if you have great accomplishments, your house will earn points. If you break rules, you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. Oh yes, and I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house," she finished. A few people started applauding. 

            The professor opened the doors behind her and the first years filed through two-by-two. Daniel was with Pegro, and right behind them was Will and Monica. 

            When they entered the room, they were astounded. It was gigantic, and the ceiling looked like it opened up to the heavens. At the front of the room sat an old black hat on a stool. At the brim of the hat, a seam opened like a mouth. It began to sing,

"Hogwarts, oh here I have been,

these many, many years.

And students come and try me on,

I speak inside their ears.

I tell which house they'll be in,

I tell them where they're at,

I find their strengths and weaknesses, 

for I'm the Sorting Hat!

With Gryffindor you might belong, 

they are the brave and true.

Or you could be in Ravenclaw,

their brains might be for you.

Or maybe in fair Hufflepuff,

they are friendly and just.

Or, last of all, in Slytherin,

their armor does not rust.

So go along, and try me on,

It will not take too long.

For I will search inside of you,

and tell where you belong."

            Everyone applauded. The first years whispered nervously together as Professor McGonagall called out names. 

            Daniel, Pegro, Will, and Monica looked up as they heard the name "Krum, Pegro," called. Pegro nervously made his way through the crowd to the stool. 

            "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. The Gryffindor table applauded, and Daniel caught a glimpse of Siggy. 

            "Longbottom, Monica," was called next. 

            "Gryffindor!" the hat called again. 

            Malfoy started to smirk at the name Longbottom, but stopped short when he saw how beautiful she was. 

            The next person, of course, was "Longbottom, Will." He was in Gryffindor, too. Daniel smiled at the three of his friends at the Gryffindor table, and hoped that he would be with them, too. 

            He heard the name, "Malfoy, Sauruman," called. He forced himself to not laugh, because he noticed that no one else was laughing. He could tell that none of them had read Lord of the Rings. 

            After a few more names, he heard "Potter, Daniel," called. He uneasily walked up to put on the hat.

            He heard a tiny voice in his head say, "So, you're Potter's boy? Where to put you? You have wonderful qualities from all of the houses…hmmmm. Well, I guess we'll go with GRYFFINDOR!"

            Daniel looked relieved as he walked over to sit with his friends. 

            As they were eating the feast, Daniel couldn't help but notice how pretty Monica was. She had chin length dirty blond hair that was amazingly smooth, and almost almond shaped dark green eyes. She had few well placed freckles, and star shaped earrings. 

            After the feast, the prefects led them to their dormitories. 


End file.
